James, James,,, Harry ?
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: UA, lemon, Two-Shot - L'amour aveugle, illusionne, trouble. Sirius le sais, il le vit en ce moment même - mais l'amour peut éclairer, aussi. (Fluffy !)
1. Part I

.

 **James, James… Harry ?**

 _PART I_

 **—**

Le gloussement de Harry rompit doucement le silence, alors que lui et Sirius s'emmêlaient les membres en se dépêchant de rejoindre une pièce vide, les gestes fiévreux et la bouche avide. Sirius dévorait la gorge fine de Harry, gémissant et grognant, et tous deux tentaient tant bien que mal de retirer leurs couches de vêtements avec rapidité.

L'aspect bestial et passionné de Sirius faisait fondre Harry. Il grogna son plaisir lorsque Sirius le plaqua rudement contre le mur et dévora goulûment sa bouche, plantant occasionnellement ses dents dans ses lèvres rouges, arrachant la ceinture de cuir du garçon tout en appuyant son bassin contre le sien. Ses gestes étaient empreint d'un empressement torride, d'une bestialité sexuelle, d'un désir palpable, et faisait bander Harry comme jamais.

Il se tordait en tous sens pour lui permettre de retirer son pantalon, frissonnant à l'air froid qui léchait ses jambes et son bassin, et entoura la nuque de son amant lorsqu'il le souleva.

— Dépêche-toi, grogna Harry en sentant encore le tissu du pantalon frotter contre son épiderme brûlant.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier, enleva son pantalon avec tant d'ardeur qu'il s'empêtra un peu, faisant sourire Harry. Il était mignon, lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses désirs insatiables, qu'il se laissait sombrer dans le gouffre intense du plaisir charnel – qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec Harry. Et Sirius voulait bien souvent faire l'amour, les nombreux suçons et bleus que le jeune Potter arborait le prouvait bien.

Il s'arqua lorsque le membre turgescent de Black le pénétra, le laissant pantelant et tremblant, et gémit sans honte lorsque les va-et-vient commencèrent. Il se raccrocha avec force à son amant, accompagnant avec volupté ses mouvements, son tee-shirt remonté par la main de Sirius, ses tétons pincés si fort qu'ils rougissaient. Les amples mouvements étaient durs, précis, trahissaient une pratique quotidienne, récurrente qui les mena rapidement à l'extase.

Le cri de jouissance de Harry résonna dans la pièce, alors qu'il s'avachissait sur Sirius, son visage trouvant refuge contre la jugulaire bronzé de son amant. Il ronronna contre son oreille, frissonnant au rire chaud et grave de Sirius, alors qu'il les menait tout deux vers sa chambre.

Ses parents venaient tout juste de partir, et ils s'étaient sautés dessus immédiatement. Ils le faisaient à la moindre occasion, en tout lieu, plus ou moins discrètement, et cela pimentait diablement leur relation. Harry adorait ce danger qui les entourait, mais il savait que si ses parents apprenaient qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec son parrain, il allait prendre cher. Non, ils allaient tous les deux prendre cher.

Mais putain, ce que c'était bon.

James et Lily étaient sortis passer la soirée chez Severus, et sachant que la relation pire que conflictuelle entre Sirius et Rogue perdurait, Black n'avait eu aucun mal à proposer de rester tenir compagnie à Harry.

Et ses parents prenaient cela pour de la gentillesse – Harry voulut pouffer de rire à cette pensée mais savait que cela allait mener à un questionnement de la part de Sirius, et Black n'aimait pas trop ce genre de réflexion. Au fond, il se sentait un peu coupable d'entretenir une telle relation avec le fils de son meilleur ami, et Harry pouvait le comprendre, mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

— Tu sais, j'ai cru que maman allait deviner quelque chose quand j'ai sursauté au dîner de ce midi. Tu aurais pu me prévenir un peu, sourit Harry en retraçant les courbes des muscles de Sirius.

Sirius n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa main dans son pantalon, et à le branler face à ses parents tout de même ! Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais cela avait été si soudain et inattendu, qu'il avait glapit en rougissant telle une pucelle. Son père s'était moqué de lui, sa mère s'était inquiétée, et Sirius avait également dû faire semblant de se préoccuper de son état – tout en le caressant fougueusement.

Le rire de son amant fit battre son cœur ; il adorait diablement ce son !

— Voyons Harry-chou, je ne peux pas te prévenir pour chaque chose que je vais te faire ! Je ne m'en sortirais plus…

Harry détestait ce surnom, hautement moqueur, et préférait largement lorsque Sirius l'appelait « chéri », ou « bébé », c'était beaucoup plus intime.

— Quand est-ce que mes parents rentrent à ton avis ? souffla Harry en posant délicatement sa bouche contre la jugulaire nerveuse de Sirius.

Il ne vit pas l'expression de son amant s'assombrir légèrement, comme attristée, avant qu'il ne retourne Harry sur le dos pour le dominer.

— Dans suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir en profiter ensemble.

Harry se surprit à prier dans ce sens, en effet.

* * *

 **O**

Les lèvres de Harry se courbèrent en un sourire discret alors que Sirius lui faisait un clin d'œil aguichant. Il baissa doucement ses yeux vers son assiette pour prendre une bouchée de son plat, alors que James riait d'une vieille blague de son meilleur ami. Lily donna une petite tape sur la main de son mari lorsque ce dernier envisageait de remplir à nouveau son verre de vin.

Il avait tendance à boire un peu trop en présence de Sirius.

Sirius ria de bon cœur en repensant à un souvenir du collège, creusant ainsi ces petites rides de joie que Harry aimait tant ; plissant ses yeux de bonheur, gonflant ses joues mal rasées, dévoilant ses dents blanches, et son rire magnifique.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il avait envie de faire l'amour.

Discrètement, il retira sa chaussure, et tendit lentement sa jambe en avant pour caresser celle de Sirius. Lequel arqua finement un sourcil et lui jeta un regard bref, prenant sans trouble une bouchée de son plat. Harry prit son verre et but une gorgée ; sa jambe remonta avec soin jusqu'à son entrejambe. Leur habilité à rester neutre était prodigieuse, mais pas surprenante sachant qu'ils s'amusaient souvent à se titiller face aux parents de Harry.

Sirius posa sa main sur le pied nu de son amant, le chatouilla légèrement et se récolta une boutade affective. Malgré sa sensibilité, Harry se contenta de demander à sa mère si Remus allait bientôt rentrer de Russie. Il avait légèrement sursauté aux taquineries de Black, il savait pourtant que le jeune Potter n'appréciait pas particulièrement les chatouilles.

— Harry, tu ne voulais pas montrer quelque chose à ton parrain ? demanda sa mère une fois le dîner terminé, alors qu'ils étaient installés au salon, le ciel noir montrant une lune pleine.

— Ah oui, tu as raison, sourit Harry en se relevant. Viens Siri', tu vas adorer !

Il n'en doutait pas.

* * *

 **O**

— Ahh ! Anh, mmh… ! Plus vite… !

À peine la porte avait-elle été refermée que Sirius l'avait plaqué contre celle-ci pour enfin l'embrasser. Les vêtements arrachés, les lèvres ravagés, la peau marquée, et les voilà en train de s'envoyer en l'air comme s'ils allaient mourir sous peu.

La porte battait à chaque coup de rein, mais sans doute le son de la télé allait l'étouffer – ils n'avaient pas le cœur de s'arrêter maintenant.

— D-dépêche ! geint Harry en s'arc-boutant.

Sirius serrait ses hanches à s'en faire mal aux doigts. Il grogna tout contre son oreille lorsqu'enfin la jouissance le saisit, sentant à peine le sperme de Harry maculer son torse nu. Il embrassa doucement sa mâchoire, le poids du corps de son amant s'affaissant soudain sur lui, son front moite butant contre son épaule et son souffle haletant balayant sa peau dorée.

— Un peu de vigueur Mini-Cornedrue, ils vont se demander où on est passé.

Harry gémit faiblement, les paupières déjà closes et les lèvres effleurant la gorge offerte de Black. Dieu, qu'il adorait son odeur…

— Bon, je vais leur dire que tu voulais me montrer que tu avais explosé mon score sur ton dernier jeu, et que tu es allé te coucher, d'accord ? murmura-t-il en embrassant sa pommette rose.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, et borda doucement Harry. Il dut s'efforcer de s'en aller pour le laisser dormir et de ne pas se coucher près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

 **O**

Sirius suivit Harry dans les cuisines pour l'aider à apporter le plateau de thé, Lily alanguie sur un transat, James assit face à la petite table ronde, près d'elle. La porte ouverte de la cuisine donnait sur le salon, dont la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrait sur le jardin, mais ses parents leur tournaient le dos.

Sans doute la raison pour laquelle Sirius le plaqua au mur pour dévorer ses lèvres. Le petit couinement qu'il émit fit rire Sirius contre ses lèvres, alors que sa main remontait sa cuisse contre son flanc et que Harry se retrouvait surélevé contre le mur. La porte-fenêtre avait beau être fermée, Harry tremblait en retenant ses gémissements pour s'assurer de n'être pas entendu. Un gloussement le prit lorsqu'il entendit Sirius pester contre la cuisine mal organisée ; il s'était pris l'angle de la table de travail contre la cuisse.

— Allez idiot, prend les biscuits en haut du placard, je vais faire le thé.

Sirius ne s'empêcha pas de lui embrasser la gorge mais fut vite rabrouer Harry ne voulait pas que ses parents voient quelque suçon. Ils ne savaient même pas que leur fils était attiré par les garçons – même si Harry les soupçonnait d'avoir deviné – et ils savaient encore moins la relation qui le liait à son parrain.

Il sursauta à peine lorsque le corps chaud de Sirius se plaqua contre lui et qu'il senti très nettement son bassin frotter contre ses fesses. Sirius était réellement insatiable.

Il fut retourné sur la table et son parrain l'obligea à se coucher de tout son long sur le bois dur. Ses maigres (et faibles) protestations ne servirent à rien : Sirius releva son tee-shirt et commença à embrasser son ventre en glissant sensiblement vers le bas. Harry retint un gémissement et posa sa main sur les cheveux bouclés de Black en tentant de lui faire entendre raison – ses parents pouvaient se retourner à tout moment !

— Tu bandes si facilement, souffla Sirius en laissant sa joue rêche frotter contre son entrejambe.

Harry entoura les épaules de ses bras lorsque son parrain se releva pour l'embrasser et grogna dans sa bouche au moment où leurs bassins se frottaient lascivement ensemble. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsque les dents acérées de Sirius se logèrent sur sa gorge, et grogna faiblement – il ne pouvait faire que cela.

Il soupira doucement en sentant le regard de Sirius sur lui à quelques millimètres de son visage, reprenant conscience en constatant que ses caresses s'étaient arrêtées. Sa main se leva d'elle-même pour caresser les boucles noires de son amant au-dessus de lui et il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, remarquant qu'ils étaient rieurs – comme bien souvent.

Dieu, ce qu'il était beau…

— Allez bébé, dit-il en se relevant et en attrapant le plateau, ne les faisons pas attendre, James.

Harry se figea net, écarquillant les yeux alors que Sirius s'éloignait déjà sans remarquer le trouble dans lequel il venait de plonger son amant. Il se retourna vivement, encore à moitié allonger sur la table, pour fixer le large dos de Sirius avant qu'il ne disparaisse. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Non… il se serait déjà reprit en se moquant de lui, les blagues de Sirius n'était jamais vraiment longues, surtout celles de ce type.

Sirius… l'avait appelé _James_ ?

* * *

 **O**

— Dégage, connard !

Sirius évita la lampe qui vola dans sa direction en fronçant les sourcils. James et Lily travaillaient, et Sirius, en riche héritier qu'il était, passait ses journées à se prélasser – ce qui lui permettait de rendre visite à son filleul à l'insu de ses parents.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry ne semblait pas à disposition.

La veille déjà il avait eu un comportement étrange en revenant apporter le thé, il avait sciemment évité le regard de Sirius et ses quelques gestes suggestifs pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses parents. Il s'était comporté même assez froidement, quoique restant neutre et impassible. Sirius avait pensé qu'il boudait puisqu'il l'avait excité puis l'avait laissé en plan dans la cuisine.

C'était peut-être plus profond que cela.

— Va-t-en, salopard ! cria Harry, un trémolo dans la voix. Que je ne revoie plus ta sale gueule de _chien_ !

Ça faisait beaucoup d'insultes, lui qui ne l'avait jamais injurié. Sirius s'irrita vite de son comportement enfantin et s'approcha de lui pour le calmer. Mais Harry recula aussi d'un pas :

— Ne me touche pas !

— Alors explique moi ce qu'il y a, s'impatienta Sirius, je ne comprends rien !

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de rage, son visage soudain si dur. Sirius n'aimait pas cela, ce n'était pas lui, il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi – il en était déstabilisé.

— Tu penses qu'après ce que tu as dit hier, je n'aurais pas deviné ? siffla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Sirius voyait que Harry avait pleuré, avant sa venue ou hier, mais en tout cas suffisamment pour que ses yeux soient rouges et gonflés aujourd'hui. Soudain plus affable, il s'humidifia les lèvres et s'exhorta à garder son calme et sa patience – il fallait bien que l'un d'eux s'y colle, non ?

Las, Harry recula jusqu'à s'adosser au mur, une main crispée sur son tee-shirt et le regard douloureux – _trahi_. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, et Sirius sentit toute la tristesse et la souffrance de Harry se répercuter sur lui. Depuis près de six mois que durait leur relation, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans pareil état – et il espérait ne plus jamais le voir ainsi.

Il fit quelques pas vers lui, le regard empathique.

— Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? souffla-t-il doucement.

— …Tu m'as appelé James… répondit Harry sur un ton encore plus bas.

Les yeux verts se baissèrent, se fermèrent, s'inondèrent, et Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il sanglota doucement, par hoquet silencieux, les bras fermés autour de son corps. Cela faisait tellement plus mal de le dire à voix haute, semi cassée, tellement mal de voir Sirius devant lui le regarder dans les yeux, et lui mentir éhontément.

— Quoi ? pâlit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne se souvenait pas – il n'en avait pas eu conscience ! Son cœur rata un battement et le sang déserta son visage et ses membres – il eut froid.

D'un souffle, Harry reprit ses esprits, et une colère farouche brûla ses veines. Il leva ses yeux brillants vers Sirius et se redressa, oubliant ses larmes et son piteux état, pour déverser sa colère sur l'homme qu'il aimait tant et qui _s'était joué de lui_.

— Connard… Tu t'es foutu de moi depuis le début ! hurla-t-il en frappant le mur derrière lui.

Sirius, bouche bée, ne pouvait que le regarder déverser sa rage, l'écouter sans en avoir conscience.

— Tu ne pouvais pas avoir le père, alors tu t'es rabattu sur le fils ?! C'est _lui_ que tu aimais depuis le début, c'est à mon père que tu penses quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me caresses, quand tu t'enfonces en moi en me soufflant des mots doux ! _DEPUIS LE DÉBUT… !_

Sa voix se brisa net et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots, baissant les yeux de tristesse. Ce salaud sans cœur, ce foutu coureur de bite, cet immonde fanfaron qui lui avait fait miroiter un amour _réciproque_ …

Dieu, il allait passer l'arme à gauche…

— Harry…

— Ta gueule ! _TA GUEULE !_

Il attrapa d'une main un vase, celui que Remus avait offert à sa mère pour son mariage, et le lança de toutes ses forces vers Sirius. Celui-ci le réceptionna pour le poser soigneusement non loin et évita le pot de crayon qui était sur la cheminée, puis les coussins des canapés.

— Barre-toi d'ici, tout de suite…

Sans opposé de résistance, Black se tourna vers la porte et s'en alla après un dernier regard pour Harry.

Il le vit clairement chuter au sol, en larmes, la figure ravagée.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Sirius resta avachi sur le canapé de son salon, le visage vide et la bave aux lèvres. Il était amorphe depuis environ deux semaines – depuis le moment exact où il avait réellement pris conscience que Harry refusait de le voir. Il avait essayé de l'approche plusieurs fois, de persister, mais Harry se mettait dans un tel état qu'il avait préféré abandonné, sur les conseils de James et Lily qui, bien que ne comprenant pas l'attitude de leur fils, lui préconisait d'attendre un peu avant de revenir.

Cela faisait deux putains de grosses semaines.

Évidemment, il comprenait parfaitement sa colère, lui-même avait hésité à venir le voir les trois premiers jours, jusqu'à ce que son absence ne l'insupportât trop. Mais Harry refusait inlassablement de le voir, l'assassinait de son regard dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, l'ignorait sans mal et avec un dédain proche du mépris. Mais il avait beau faire, Sirius voyait bien que Harry était proche de la dépression, bien plus touché par cela que ce qu'il faisait croire.

Et ses parents qui ne comprenaient rien…

Sirius ne savait que faire.

Il ne daigna pas bouger lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et que James Potter débarqua dans la salle de sa démarche nonchalante. Sirius ne prenait même plus la peine de fermer la porte à clé, car il savait qu'il ne se lèverait pas pour l'ouvrir si quelqu'un lui rendait visite. Et il savait James prêt à défoncer sa porte à coup de pied.

— Salut Patmol, dit James en s'approchant de lui.

Il s'assit sur le canapé déjà envahi par Sirius et croisa les jambes. Sirius, depuis quelques jours, n'osaient plus le regarder dans les yeux et James n'avait pas réussi à deviner pourquoi. Mais il voyait bien que cette dispute avec son fils était la source de tout et craignait que Sirius, malgré lui, ait blessé son fils.

— Harry persiste à te bouder, sourit James, et il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi. Et puis… j'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste.

— Raconte pas n'importe quoi, marmonna Sirius, toujours inerte sur le canapé.

En fait, cela n'étonnait pas Sirius, c'était assez compréhensible. Putain, quel con il était !

James haussa nonchalamment les épaules et, d'un mouvement leste, s'ébouriffa les cheveux ; malgré lui, Sirius jeta un regard sur le geste.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Siri ?

La première fois que bébé Harry avait essayé de dire son nom, c'était cela qui était sorti de sa petite bouche. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire les Maraudeurs et la douce Lily, mais Sirius avait été enchanté par ce petit surnom mal articulé.

— Tu ne veux pas me dire ? Je te jure que si tu as fait une connerie, tu le regretteras !

Sirius eut un rire ; il le regrettait déjà. Il n'aurait jamais dû taire cela, ses sentiments, se laisser influencer par le physique de Harry. Il avait été si puéril et idiot ! Et putain… ce qu'il lui manquait…

— Hey, Patmol… murmura doucement James en se penchant vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il assista, impuissant, aux larmes de Sirius.

.

.

* * *

 **(J'ai l'impression que le résumé à rien à voir avec l'histoire, navré pour ces piètres mots de présentations...)**

 **Salut, les gens ! Ça me fait plaisir d'enfin revenir dans ce fandom - dommage que ce soit avec un truc aussi court ! En même temps, je ne fais presque que des OS ou des TS à l'occasion... J'ai trop peur d'abandonner une histoire en court de route - c'est du vécu !**

 **Pour preuve : c'est une histoire qui _daaaaate_ mais que j'ai mis du temps à finir - pourquoi ? Moi aussi je me le demande encore ! Le manque d'inspi' et la tonne d'autres histoires qui se pressaient... _I don't know !_**

 **Bref, je poste la suite bientôt, sans doute le week-end prochain, avec un chapitre un peu plus long - cela clôturera ce TS !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Karrow.**

 **P.-S : Je viens de me rendre compte que les trois points de suspension ne marchent pas dans le titre, je me suis débrouillé avec des virgules... La dèche, frère.**


	2. Part II

.

 **James, James... Harry ?**

 _PART II_

—

Harry se força à ne plus pleurer et parvint enfin à descendre en cuisine. C'était si épuisant de faire semblant ! Il avait juste envie de crier à ses parents de lui foutre la paix, de le laisser mourir, de faire un autre enfant si cela leur chantait mais putain laissez-moi ! Mais non, il fallait que son grand cœur fissuré se refuse à faire couler plus de larmes, à enfoncer ses parents avec lui. De toute façon, cela ne les regardait pas vraiment…

Enfin, sauf son père.

Il était encore si amer de savoir que son ex-amant aimait son père ! Il détestait, aujourd'hui plus qu'avant, cette satané ressemblance. Maintenant… il n'y pouvait rien, chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans un miroir, il pensait à son père, à Sirius, il pensait à cette substitution…

Il n'avait été qu'un objet !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher malgré tout, il ne s'alimentait plus, ne sortait de sa chambre que lorsque ses parents semblaient vraiment inquiets ou qu'ils l'exigeaient, souriaient d'une manière fade, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Et puis il était froid envers son père, plus distant, il ne parvenait plus à regarder son visage sans ressentir l'envie de lui révéler toute la vérité ou de fondre en larme.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu ressembler à sa mère ? Mais… est-ce que Sirius aurait répondu à ses sentiments dans ce cas-ci ?

Il faillit pleurer mais se pinça fermement la cuisse pour retenir ses larmes. Non, il ne le pouvait pas, pas maintenant alors qu'il était presque arrivé au salon. Avec une grande inspiration, il franchit doucement le seuil, se préparant déjà à afficher un faux sourire. La maison était étrangement silencieuse en fait, habituellement son père ou sa mère attendait devant la télé ou alors riaient ensemble.

Son souffle se coupa face à la silhouette de Sirius.

— Harry…

— Ta gueule ! cria Harry par réflexe.

Sa mère eut un claquement de langue réprobateur mais ne dit rien. Son père, assis sur un fauteuil, les regardait sans bouger – ce qui froissa Harry. Il eut envie de courir embrasser Sirius rien que pour voir sa tête, lorsqu'il réaliserait tout ce que cela impliquait. Lui dévoiler lui-même tout ce que Sirius et lui faisaient ensemble sous leurs yeux, la réalité de leurs paroles lorsqu'ils s'échangeaient des mots ensembles, la teneur de leur proximité…

Qu'il devenait cruel.

— Je veux juste te parler, reprit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

— Me parler ? rit Harry d'un rire aigri[1], devant eux ?

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à ces amis, derrière lui, mais se reprit vite avec un regard plus déterminé encore. Non, il n'allait pas reculer maintenant, tant pis pour les conséquences, il devait agir plus justement aujourd'hui car Harry en valait la peine. Il devait s'excuser convenablement.

— Oui, devant eux. S'il te plaît.

— Très bien ! clama Harry en tremblant, dans un sourire vague.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un autre fauteuil, en croisant les jambes et demanda à renfort de grands gestes à Sirius de commencer. Il avait l'air si blessé et humilié, si attristé que Sirius sentait son cœur rapetisser douloureusement. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis… presque trois semaines, réalisait Black en s'humectant les lèvres. Il avait maigri, c'était une évidence, et ces cernes violacés lui donnaient un air maladif.

Mais, objectivement, il ne devait pas avoir fière allure non plus.

— Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup ton attitude, Harry, dit James en se tournant vers lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais Sirius fait des efforts pour…

— Oh, tu ne sais pas ? Mais tu vas le savoir tout de suite, puisque ça te concerne directement ! N'est-ce pas Sirius ? Après tout, tu as prévu de tout avouer.

Si cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, oui, il avait prévu de tout avouer. Il avait beaucoup hésité à le faire, il n'était pas sûr que Harry soit d'accord vu qu'il était directement impliqué dedans, mais à l'évidence, il le voulait vraiment. Ce secret devait lui peser si lourd, l'anéantir, et Sirius se sentait d'autant plus coupable que le jeune Potter n'avait rien dit à cause de lui et de son amitié avec son père.

— Je suis désolé, Harry, commença-t-il en baissant les yeux. Et je suis désolé, James.

Il ne vit pas le froncement de sourcils de James et rata le tremblement de Harry qui se retenait difficilement de pleurer : sa main se plaça instinctivement sur sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot.

Un peu gauche, Sirius se gratta la nuque sans oser les regarder et Harry, au bord de la nausée, l'écouta sans un mot.

— Je t'aimais, avoua-t-il de but en blanc à un James ébahi. Je t'aimais vraiment mais… je me suis résigné devant Lily. Et j'étais vraiment content pour vous, à votre mariage, quand vous avez emménagez ensemble, quand… quand vous avez eu Harry…

Putain de merde, que c'était dur – mais le pire restait encore à venir. Il ne tenta pas de regarder la réaction de ses amis, par peur et couardise, et s'obligea à poursuivre. Une fois lancé, en fait, tout venait rapidement, et au fur et à mesure, il se rendit compte que tout cela ne le touchait plus autant qu'avant.

— Mais j'étais… triste, aussi. De te voir si heureux avec elle, déjà tout épanoui – sans moi. Mais au fond, c'était peut-être mieux, puisqu'elle pouvait te donner un enfant et que tu voulais, depuis longtemps, avoir une famille.

Et malgré sa joie de le voir si plein de bonheur dans les bras d'une autre, de l'exhiber avec ostentation et ce brin de malice qui le caractérisait, Sirius avait eut tellement mal… Mais c'était avant, il y avait déjà une éternité et depuis, le temps était passé.

— Et puis Harry a grandi, on se fréquentait de plus en plus… jusqu'à ce que… qu'il ne m'avoue – enfin… qu'il veuille qu'on sorte ensemble… Une relation plus intime.

Du coin des yeux, il voyait quelques gestes : Lily qui mettait ses mains sur sa bouche, James qui restait figé, mais il ne voyait rien de Harry. Il voulait le voir, le prendre dans ses bras, s'excuser à genoux et sécher ses possibles larmes… Est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

— Et… sur le coup, ça m'a semblé aberrant. C'était ton fils ! Je ne pouvais pas, c'était immoral – mais… je te voyais dans son visage, dans son sourire, et je…

Un glapissement de chiot blessé le détourna soudain : Harry gémissait, pleurait silencieusement, la tête entre les mains et en se bouchant les oreilles. Instinctivement, Sirius accourut vers lui pour s'enquérir de son état, si inquiet et désolé qu'il en oublia ses parents.

— Ne me touche pas… ne me touche pas…

— Harry…

— Ne me touche pas ! Connard… salaud… enculé, je te _déteste_ …

Sirius tendit doucement la main et essuya sa joue rouge – avant que James ne se lève brusquement pour le saisir par le col de son haut. Lily, s'étant aussitôt relevée, soutint Harry et caressant ses épaules pour le réconforter. Mais Harry semblait à peine le remarquer, continuant à murmurer des « ne me touche pas » de sa voix cassée.

— Tu as de la chance d'être mon ami, Sirius, ou je t'aurai déjà tué.

Sirius ne sut si c'était là hyperbolique ou bien envisageable.

— Ne reviens plus ici.

Il se fit mettre à la porte si rapidement qu'il ne vit rien venir. Et malgré le silence relatif des lieux, l'opacité des murs, leur insonorisation, il eut toujours l'impression d'entendre les pleurs de Harry et de voir ses larmes, si infinies, si brûlantes, si violentes.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même avant de rebrousser chemin.

* * *

 **O**

Sirius, véritable loque humaine, ne prenait même plus la peine de sortir de son lit – enfin, sauf pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il ne vivait ni ne survivait mais attendait simplement… quoi ? il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Enfin, il ne fallait pas se tromper et penser qu'il fût au bord de la mort – cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine depuis ce fameux jour. Plus les trois qui précédaient, un peu plus d'un mois. Sirius avait vraiment l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, de n'avoir plus goûté aux baisers de Harry depuis des années. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Il se demandait aussi ce que James et Lily avaient à lui dire, ce qu'ils faisaient…

Ce qu'ils en pensaient.

« _Les adultes discutent de leurs problèmes »_ ? Qui étaient le con qui avait sorti de cette phrase ? James s'était contenté de le jeter dehors en lui ordonnant de ne plus venir et il se retrouvait là, impuissant, ignorant, seul et détesté. À force de ne pas manger, il avait perdu son appétit et ne ressentait même plus la faim – son ventre avait même arrêté de gargouillé au bout d'un moment. Il avouait même s'être évanoui hier, au beau milieu de la salle de bain, avec du dentifrice plein la bouche.

L'expérience avait été épuisante.

Tendant la main, il attrapa un paquet de dragibus et enfourna bonbon sur bonbon. C'était une habitude tenace qui guidait ses gestes : Sirius se tournait souvent vers les sucreries lorsque tout allait mal, et si auparavant il se serait davantage penché vers le nougat ou le caramel, il avait totalement craqué pour ces petites billes moelleuses.

Il aimait particulièrement le dragibus vert, rond et gros, qui lui rappelait si vivement les yeux de Harry… Chaque fois qu'il piochait dans le paquet et tombait sur cette couleur, il la contemplait longuement, comme perdu dans ses songes, absent de son corps, avant de lentement la faire rouler sur sa langue. Parfois, il pleurait en imaginant Harry désespérer sur sa propre couche – quoique ailleurs, puisqu'elle avait hébergé tant de leurs étreintes.

Contrairement à habituellement, il avait respecté la décision des Potter et n'avait pas approché leur maison – alors que dans un autre contexte il aurait fait la sourde oreille et se serait confronté à son ami pour rétablir leur amitié.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'amitié, mais d'amour. Tout devenait si compliqué avec celui-là !

Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour forcer ses larmes à se tarir, avant d'entendre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'observer l'intrus et desserra les lèvres pour dire :

— C'est bon, Misty, va dire à Tonks que je vais _très_ bien – et arrête de venir ici !

Misty était la gouvernante de sa cousine et elle se pointait un peu trop souvent au goût de Black (quoique ce ne fût, en vérité, que la troisième fois). C'était une petite femme âgée au dos voûtée et aux yeux presque fermés qui se laissait facilement charmé par les jeux de Sirius. Lorsqu'il était de passage chez les Tonks, il prenait toujours le temps d'offrir des chocolats ou des fleurs à Misty qui, déjà mère de deux grands enfants, était particulièrement joyeuse et enjouée. Sirius l'aimait bien ; maintenant, elle l'énervait un peu.

James aussi aimait se montrer dragueur et charmeur avec la vieille dame, plus par amusement qu'autre chose mais Misty savait parfaitement ça.

— Ce n'est pas Misty.

Sirius leva son bras et tomba sur le visage de James. Un poids violent dans son corps le fit blêmir sans pour autant qu'il ne change d'expression. C'était si violent, si soudain, de voir ainsi James… Sirius eut envie de rire mais s'abstint – à raison.

Il remit son bras sur ses yeux.

À côté de lui le lit s'affaissa, James s'allongea sans gêne et mit ses bras derrière la tête. Il prit un bonbon dans le paquet que tenait encore Sirius et garda le silence un moment.

— Kestu veux ? marmonna Sirius sans le regarder. Frappe-moi et va-t-en, si c'est pour ça que t'es là.

James eut un long soupir silencieux. _Mon cœur est perdu à jamais_ , pensa Black sans sourire. Il le sentait quelque part dans ses entrailles, qui étouffait ses veines et explosait ses organes. Il le sentait s'alourdir de seconde en seconde et menacer de craquer ses os pour s'échapper au grand jour et enfin mourir à la lumière.

— Je ne savais pas, commença James d'un ton ténu.

Sirius eut un rire dédaigneux mais ne rétorqua rien. Parlait-il de sa relation avec Harry ? De leurs sentiments ? De ses sentiments envers… James ?

— Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas agi ainsi au collège, à te montrer toutes mes conquêtes, à parler de mes futures, à draguer Lily.

Sirius grimaça et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son début de barbe commençait à lui piquer le visage.

— Je faisais pareil, répondit-il finalement sans le regarder. En pire.

Chaque mois, il avait une nouvelle copine, une nouvelle proie, et si auparavant c'était pour nier cette homosexualité, il avait fini par s'y habituer – simplement pour faire le même jeu que Potter. Ils étaient si gamins…

— C'est vrai, donc c'est de ta faute aussi. Tu aurais dû me le dire au lieu de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Sirius saisissait parfaitement l'idée : _au lieu de jeter ton dévolu sur mon fils_. Mais Black n'était plus aveuglé, plus stupide, il savait maintenant, c'était si logique après tout ! Il ne s'était pas jeté sur Harry simplement parce qu'il était son fils, voyons ! Ou pas simplement pour cela en tout cas, mais car son subconscient, ou quelque chose en lui qu'importât, l'y avait poussé. Un début d'attirance, déjà, qui avait trouvé écho en l'esprit de Harry.

— C'est différent, commença-t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration, un peu tremblante, un peu au bord des larmes, mais poursuivit tout de même :

— J'ai commencé parce que je le substituais à toi, c'est vrai – et jamais je ne pourrais pardonner cela ou m'en justifier. Mais _je l'aime_. Je le sais maintenant, c'est lui que j'aime. Je ne ressens _plus rien_ pour toi, termina-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

James le regarda sans mot, soudant ses yeux gris, cernés et fatigués, rouges aussi. Le même regard que Harry.

— Lui aussi, finit-il par dire, un peu réticent. Il t'aime vraiment, tellement fort que Lily et moi sommes un peu… à l'écart. Il ne veut plus nous voir.

Sirius détourna le visage et écrasa une larme contre le coussin. Putain de bordel de merde, il n'avait fait que se détester tout le long de ce mois mais il parvenait encore à se haïr plus encore. Et pourtant, là encore, _il avait envie de voir Harry_ …

— Je l'enverrais chez toi bientôt, poursuivit James avec douceur. On a peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, à force de se morfondre. Je veux que vous mettiez les choses à plat.

Le temps que l'information ne pénètre, Sirius finit par se redresser soudainement en se tournant vers James. Il sécha rapidement ses yeux et se tritura les mains.

— Quoi ? Vraiment ? Et… Quand ? Tu me préviendras, pas vrai ? J'veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état ! Et dans quelques jours au moins, pas vrai ? J'aurais pas le temps de…

— Sirius, l'interrompit James en posant sa main sur son épaule, calme-toi, je te préviendrai. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû te virer comme ça de chez moi, mais sur l'instant, c'était…

— Arrête, dit Sirius, c'est pas la peine. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je me serais inquiété pour ta santé mentale.

James approuva en silence.

— Bon, je… je vais te laisser, dit James avec gêne.

Il s'en alla en piquant un autre bonbon, mais Sirius, pour une certaine raison, lui avait demandé de ne pas toucher aux verts.

* * *

 **O**

Sirius… avait du mal à se requinquer. Rien que d'imaginer voir Harry le rendait aussi nauséeux qu'impatient, ajouté à cela ses regrets et sa tristesse, il avait continuellement envie de se jeter sur son lit pour s'endormir et fuir tout cela. Mais Harry était bien plus important que ses états d'âmes.

Il savait qu'avec le jeune Potter, les artifices et les détournements n'étaient pas convaincants ; pas de dîner aux chandelles, de cadeaux ou d'il ne savait quoi. Il lui fallait simplement dire la vérité, se mettre à nu, à genoux s'il le fallait, mais il devait à tout prix retrouver cette complicité d'antan.

Et ce n'était pas gagné.

Ce jour-là, il dormait encore lorsque son téléphone hurla soudain et que la douce voix de James lui cria de se lever. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé la semaine passée, plus par dégoût que réelle déprime – il n'arrivait plus à avaler quoique ce soit. Il commençait même à avoir un ventre assez mou qui le rebutait un peu mais pour l'instant, le sport, c'était inenvisageable.

— Harry arrive dans une dizaine de minutes, il a finalement accepté de te voir à condition que ce soit tout de suite.

Sirius, proprement horrifié, retint difficilement un cri de petite femme effrayée et faillit insulter copieusement son ami – avant que celui-ci ne lui rappelle de se rendre présentable devant son futur invité. Mais brusquement, sans aucun préavis, Sirius se sentit las. Épuisé, désespéré, apeuré, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé vert du salon, les mains un peu tremblantes, et le bruit de la porte le fit frissonner. Elle n'était plus verrouiller de toute façon, heureusement que Sirius se trouvait dans un quartier plutôt calme, près des Potter.

Il entendit parfaitement les pas de Harry et ne fût pas surpris d'entendre son cœur se faire plus sourd et douloureux au fil des secondes. IL ne le regarda pas pénétrer dans la salle mais lui jeta un regard lorsque, par maladresse ou faiblesse, Harry chuta au sol, tête basse.

Ils gardèrent le silence ; Sirius sans oser le regarder, Harry en fixant son visage.

— Tu n'as pas fière allure, commença Harry d'une tonalité morne.

Sirius ne dit rien et haussa simplement les épaules. Il était persuadé que Harry non plus ne devait pas être au meilleur de sa forme, mais même ainsi il n'osait trouver le courage de le détailler vraiment.

— Papa dit que l'on doit parler, même si je ne vois pas ce qu'on a à se dire…

— Je t'aime, interrompit-il.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il releva finalement les yeux pour voir les larmes de Harry, mais il ne fléchit pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et répéta avec plus de conviction :

— Je t' _aime_.

Sirius se redressa et se laissa tomber devant Harry, lequel ne parlait toujours pas. Sirius voyait, à son regard, à sa mimique, à ses tremblements, qu'il ne le croyait nullement. Qu'il ne croyait plus en ses mots.

— Je t'aime, Harry, répéta-t-il à nouveau en séchant doucement ses larmes sur ses jours pâles. Je suis sérieux, et tu sais quoi ? Je ne ressens plus rien pour James.

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire pathétique, et Sirius se rendit compte à quel point les dragibus étaient fades face aux yeux de Harry.

— Tu as commencé parce que tu _l_ 'aimais, aborda-t-il d'une voix cassée, si faible que Sirius eut du mal à l'entendre. Je pensais déjà que tu m'aimais mais que tu ne voulais pas le dire. Je pensais que c'était moi que tu voyais, là où les autres n'arrêtaient pas de dire à quel point je ressemblais à mon père et à ma mère. Je croyais être _Harry_ à tes yeux.

Chaque mot, chaque putain de mot était une lame fichée dans son cœur. Il le sentait saigner à mesure que les phrases lui parvenaient, le sentait faiblir et sursauter face à tant de reproches – à tant de douleur. Il se sentait si pathétique…

— Mais tu m'as utilisé, et _si longtemps…_

— Je suis vite tombé amoureux, mais je ne le voyais pas, tenta-t-il avec désespoir. Je ne pensais même plus à James, mais j'avais toujours en tête cet amour de jeunesse et je n'y faisais pas attention…

— Tu n'y faisais pas attention, approuva Harry d'un ton amer. Il y avait _James_ dans tes yeux quand tu me voyais, il y avait _James_ dans tes baisers brûlants et gourmands… Il y avait _James_ dans ton cœur quand je t'offrais le mien…

Sirius ferma brièvement les yeux en suppliant son cœur de tenir le choc et de ne pas le lâcher maintenant et pris en coupe le visage de Harry. Il sentait un peu trop nettement sa mâchoire contre ses paumes – et ses joues ne s'étaient-elles pas creusées ?

— J'avais l' _impression_ de le voir, Harry, mais la vérité… c'est que je ne voyais que vos dissemblances. Vous êtes inexorablement différents, je… Harry, _s'il te plaît…_

C'était douloureux ; Harry baissa la tête, comme alourdi par un poids écrasant. Ses yeux étaient fermés – il y avait tant de temps qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Sirius ! Il frissonnait encore à ses tonalités rauques, mais elle semblait si faible à présent, si douloureuse… Le Sirius sûr et imposant avait disparu pour laisser place à cet homme désespéré, faible et suppliant.

L'amour changeait vraiment les hommes.

— Quand… quand as-tu commencé à m'aimer, alors ? Même rien qu'un peu…

Sirius se tut et réfléchit soigneusement. Quand exactement était difficilement appréciable, il ne pouvait pas visionner à la vitesse de l'éclair ces mois passés ensemble…

— Je ne sais pas trop, cela s'est fait progressivement, murmura-t-il. Mais peut-être… le jour où je me suis dit que tu avais vraiment de beaux yeux. Ou alors, quand je me suis dit que j'aimais te prendre dans mes bras, parce que j'aimais voir la différence de carrure – j'aimais l'idée de te protéger. Ou encore, quand je voyais à quel point ton sourire faisait plisser tes yeux et me donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

Il caressa les cheveux de Harry, voyant finalement qu'il s'était un peu calmé et ne tremblait plus.

— Ou peut-être à cause de cette habitude que tu avais de chercher mes lèvres, souffla-t-il. Ou de la manière dont tu gémissais mon nom… Harry, je ne peux pas m'en souvenir…

Harry se mordit la lèvre et les yeux de Sirius captèrent le mouvement ; c'était peut-être aussi à cause de cette manie de se mordre les lèvres à la moindre occasion. Il était déjà en train de se pencher lentement en avant, presque imperceptiblement, lorsque la voix de Harry le ramena à la réalité.

— Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes.

Prouver.

Rien que ça ! Comment était-il possible de prouver l'amour ? Si Sirius voulait rechigner et philosopher un peu, il dirait que l'amour ne se prouvait pas mais s'ancrait, se dévoilait, se vivait ou n'importe quoi d'autre – _mais ne se prouvait pas !_ En fait, c'était là une tâche bien ardue pour un homme qui ne s'y connaissait pas trop en romantisme ou en procédure judiciaire. Devait-il exposer les faits, trouver une preuve matérielle, la présenter à l'auditoire pour obtenir un avis favorable ?

Il calma sa partie Lily – rebaptisé ainsi à cause des élans étonnant de savoirs inutiles – et se concentra sur le visage rouge de larmes de Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'une « preuve d'amour ? » Sirius n'en savait rien. Devait-il braver ses parents et imposer leur relation à leurs yeux ? Il n'avait pas l'impression que cela sonnât comme une preuve d'amour. Peut-être le demander en mariage – au moins comme ça, ils passeraient leur vie ensemble.

Il oubliait que Harry venait d'avoir dix-sept ans et que lui en avait trente-trois[2].

Mais alors que pouvait-il faire ?

Peut-être l'héritier Potter avait décidé de lui faire payer le cauchemar qu'il lui avait imposé en torturant soigneusement ses méninges. Mais comment, en dragueur vétéran qu'il était, pouvait-il donner une _preuve d'amour_ ?! Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry et lui ne faisaient rien de bien extraordinaire, ils se câlinaient beaucoup, regardaient des films ensemble, jouaient au foot ou au basket selon l'envie, se prélassaient sur l'herbe… Une vie tranquille et délicieuse comme Sirius les regrettait à présent.

Il voulait tant l'embrasser, songea-t-il en détaillant les lèvres fermées devant lui.

Il n'étouffa pas son désir et se pencha vers lui, trop rapidement pour que Harry puisse essayer de s'y soustraire, et s'empara de ses lèvres avec volupté. Il le fit avec tant de force que Harry fût renversé en arrière, étalé sur le sol un peu poussiéreux, enveloppé par la présence terriblement marquante et virile de Sirius. Il perdait à nouveau pied en accédant enfin à l'oasis de ses lèvres, en pouvant à nouveau serrer son petit corps contre le sien, manipuler son corps comme s'il lui appartenait – en arquant son dos, plaquant ses mains et écartant ses jambes…

Dieu, Harry était un paradis à lui seul.

— Si-Sirius ! ahana Harry en s'extrayant brièvement de la voracité du baiser. Je… je ne pensais pas à ça… comme preuve !

Son souffle saccadé et gémissant était un délice à ses oreilles, Sirius se sentit aussitôt excité comme s'il avait quinze ans. Il sentait leurs vêtements se froisser l'un contre l'autre, frotter leur peau avec tant de sensualité que Sirius pensait déjà à le prendre tout habillé.

— Sirius… gémit Harry en se cabrant.

Mais ses mains s'évertuaient à repousser son corps, mettre fin à l'échange charnel qui n'avait pas lieu d'être en pleine discussion. Un de ses bras, toujours puissant, était passé sous son corps pour étreindre son épaule et le maintenir férocement contre lui et le sol. Le sentiment de manque lui explosa soudain en pleine poitrine : sa tête lui tournait diablement tant Sirius était omniprésent, l'envoûtait, perçait ses sens avec autant de possessivité que les premiers jours.

Non, Sirius avait toujours été ainsi.

— Comment prouver son amour autrement qu'en _faisant_ l'amour ? rétorqua Sirius en acceptant finalement de s'éloigner très légèrement.

Son souffle rauque était étonnamment sucré, à l'image du goût de sa bouche, une douce sucrerie qui rendait accro. Harry fondait toujours inévitablement dans ses bras, sa résistance légendaire se carapatait bien loin.

— Toi non plus, tu ne m'as jamais prouvé ton amour, continua Black en gardant l'une de ses mains plaquées au sol.

Comment ! Harry avait tout donné pour lui : il s'était jeté à cœur perdu dans cette relation pourtant dangereuse – c'était le meilleur ami de son père, pardi ! –, s'était mis à nu avec une facilité déconcertante, avait offert son cœur sans demander de contrepartie, avait offert jusqu'à son être pour lui, car il l' _aimait_. Harry n'avait pas pensé à ses parents, à ses amis, à son image ou à ce que dirait la société de leur relation, il avait entamé cette relation et il s'y était consacré entièrement.

— Et tu penses que moi non ? Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je révèle au monde à quel point je t'aime ? que je t'offre chaque propriété à mon nom, chaque richesse, chaque bien ? que je t'enlève loin d'ici pour ne plus voir que toi ? que je te demande en mariage ?

— Quoi ? non ! s'outra Harry en rougissant.

Il ne voulait pas devenir propriétaire de tous les biens de Black ! Cette idée grotesque était même blasphématoire – l'amour n'était pas matériel, que diable ! Mais la dernière idée… la dernière proposition… était-ce une blague, une exagération, un simple enchaînement d'idées ? Pourtant… dans son cœur, le mot le faisait palpiter.

— Si ce n'est que ça, je vais chercher la bague, poursuivit Sirius en embrassant délicatement sa gorge chaude.

Le contact sensuel de ses lèvres roses sur la peau sensible de son cou déclenchait des frissons incontrôlables, agréables, qui rendaient son souffle spasmodique. Sa bouche libérait malgré lui quelque son affriolant qui ne faisait qu'attiser davantage Sirius.

— J'enfermerai tes parents pour qu'ils ne nous dérangent pas…

Sa langue, à présent, humidifiait sa peau et aidait à créer un suçon sans doute conséquent. C'était si excitant…

— Et notre lune de miel durera des mois… des années… oh, Harry, grogna-t-il en soulevant son bassin pour le poser sur ses cuisses.

Cette position clairement sexuelle éveilla en Harry un mélange d'anxiété et d'impatience, d'excitation et d'attente. Il n'avait pas parfaitement pardonné Sirius : lorsqu'il croisait ses yeux gris, il finissait toujours par se demander s'il voyait Harry ou James. La présence implicite de son père le refroidissait assez.

— J'ai tellement envie de toi…

Dieu, le grognement de Sirius avait une telle bestialité… Si son rire sonnait comme l'aboiement d'un chien, ses gémissements et grondements de plaisirs avaient l'allure d'un prédateur plus dangereux, un loup ou un lion, mais indubitablement dominant. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter l'assaut qu'il recevait, répondre à ses caresses et se laisser porter…

Et ses yeux gris qui le transperçaient… étaient entièrement tournés vers lui.

— Ce n'est pas suffisant ? murmura Sirius d'un ton presque suppliant.

Ce qu'il était beau, pensa Harry en détaillant son visage. Ses cheveux étaient un peu gras et mal peignés mais ondulaient toujours, sa barbe naissante grattait sa peau lorsqu'il l'embrassait, ses mains sèches et calleuses pénétraient son derme avec force. Si, c'était peut-être suffisant. Harry l'aimait, peut-être un peu trop, mais il se disait que Sirius l'aimait aussi – rien qu'un peu. Se retrouver dans un tel état pour Sirius Black n'était clairement pas envisageable, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pathétique. Jamais. Pourtant il se disputait parfois avec James, et parfois violemment, mais il avait toujours conservé sa digne image.

Mais là, pour lui, _Harry_ , Sirius s'était laissé de côté, s'était oublié.

— Je t'aime.

Sirius pinça ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Oui, Harry l'aimait, il le savait et n'en avait jamais douté. Car le garçon était si pur dans ses sentiments, si honnête et _vrai_ … Alors qu'il avait douté des sentiments de Black – ce n'était que justice, évidemment mais l'idée le blessait horriblement.

Il devait se rattraper.

— Je t'aime trop, continua Harry. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais pu résister longtemps…

Pourtant cette histoire en valait la peine. Commencer une relation parce que Harry ressemblait à son père n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Cela faisait combien de semaines déjà qu'ils ne se voyaient plus régulièrement ? que Harry lui faisait la gueule ? Trois ? quatre ? Mais c'était déjà si long…

— Mais tu m'as tellement blessé, couina Harry en laissant quelques larmes s'échapper.

La vue de son visage larmoyant poignarda férocement la poitrine de Black, lequel ne pu qu'envelopper plus étroitement le corps de son amant (il tenait à ce qu'il le reste !) dans ses bras, jusqu'à caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Mais même ainsi, noyés de tristesse et leur cœur serré, Sirius était un tant soit peu heureux.

— Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me crois pas, murmura Sirius en souriant doucement. Moi je t'aime. Je te le prouverai doucement, si tu le veux tant.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que les silhouettes des parents Potter se dessinaient sur l'embrasure de la porte, laquelle était restée ouverte. N'ayant pas bougé depuis le début de leur entrevue, le couple était couché devant le canapé, juste en face de James et Lily, encore très étroitement enlacé.

James vit rouge.

— _ESPÈCE DE… !_

Mais Lily lui coupa vite la parole en le saucissonnant de ses bras, sa présence féminine calmant James plus que sa poigne – elle n'était guère musclée. Elle-même conservait précieusement son regard vers le sol, gênée, tandis que Harry et Sirius se séparaient enfin en s'emmêlant les pieds.

— Sirius ! T'auras intérêt à m'expliquer, putain ! s'écria James en le pointant du doigt.

— On est habillé, papa…

— Ouais, et heureusement ! Un peu plus et vous seriez… il t'aurait… ouais, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! bégaya-t-il.

Sirius faillit sourire mais ses quelques neurones encore d'actualité le retinrent vite. Il ne ferait pas long feu dans le cas contraire : son instinct de survie n'avait pas dépérit, lui. Même s'il en avait diablement envie, Sirius ne l'aurait pas fait, pas tant que Harry était dans cet état-là. Pour l'instant, le jeune Potter avait plus besoin de tendresse et d'attentions que d'autre chose.

— Eh ben, on se ramolli. On aurait agi plus vite avant, marmonna-t-il.

Sirius jeta un œil vers Harry, le seul qui avait dû l'entendre, pour noter sa réaction et croisa son regard vert, comme s'ils avaient pensé la même chose. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se laissaient emporter dans un lieu à découvert, mais si auparavant leur rapidité d'exécution leur permettait de rester _safe_ , aujourd'hui ils s'étaient vite fait grillés. Sirius le vit se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre et rentrer ses épaules, comme s'il se retenait de rire – mais Black, lui, ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer doucement.

— Hey là ! s'énerva James. Y a pas matière à rire !

— Non, c'est vrai, le coupa Sirius pour ne pas subir une dispute à sens unique.

Le ton qu'il avait prit ne portait pas à confusion ; Harry lui jeta un regard en coin, anxieux de ce qu'il allait dire. Lui qui était toujours plutôt indifférent ou pusillanime, parler avec conviction et fermeté laissait entendre qu'il n'écouterait aucun reproche. C'était la voix qu'il avait utilisé la première fois qu'ils avaient passés un moment intime ensemble, lorsque Harry voulait qu'ils allassent jusqu'au bout et que lui décidait de ne pas précipiter les choses.

Harry fut surpris en sentant le bras de Sirius entourer sa taille et le tirer vers lui, dans un geste clairement possessif qui défiait ses parents. Il rougit aussitôt de se retrouver dans une position aussi affichée mais se refusa à bouger. Quelque chose, là, changeait.

— Je vais sortir avec Harry, parce qu'on s'aime. Puis je vais le demander en mariage, vivre avec lui et, j'espère, vieillir avec lui.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut atrocement lourd. Sirius ne demandait l'avis de personne, pas même de Harry, et si ce constat aurait dû l'énerver, le jeune brun se sentit au contraire soulagé. Sirius le voulait, indéfectiblement, jusqu'à faire face à son père, il voulait prendre soin de lui, accepter ses sentiments comme il se devait, étaler les siens. C'était peut-être présomptueux et ostentatoire, mais l'attention le touchait assez.

— Sirius… s'estomaqua James en le dévisageant.

— Je… je sais qu'on a le même âge et que tu es son père, James, mais Harry m'a toujours accepté. Et je…

Il fût interrompu par le mouvement brusque et rapide de James, lequel empoigna plutôt violemment ses épaules. Le regard qu'il lui lançait n'avait rien d'amical, mais il était beaucoup moins remonté que celui d'il y avait quelques semaines déjà, lorsque Black leur avait révélé la vraie teneur de sa relation avec son fils. Mais il sentit tout de même Harry lui serrer le bras, comme prêt à intervenir si son père se montrait déraisonnable – pouvait-on réellement le lui reprocher ?

— J-James, je comprend que…

— OK.

Sirius resta muet quelques temps.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— J'ai dit que c'était OK.

L'expression résignée et attristée de James ne le convainquit toujours pas, et il chercha les yeux de Harry pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Le choc qu'il y vit fût plus explicite ; la tournure de leur discussion devenait vraiment étrange pour eux.

— Au fond de moi… je sais que ça ne marchera pas vraiment entre vous, à cause de votre écart d'âge, dit James en baissant les yeux. Et parce que je refuserai catégoriquement que vous vous embrassiez devant moi !

Sirius eut un sourire penaud.

— Mais j'ai discuté avec Lily et… on veut au moins que Harry puisse décider lui-même. C'est sa vie, son avenir, ses sentiments, alors il peut choisir – et regretter plus tard !

Harry lui tira la langue ; il aurait dû être vexé de voir que le choix semblait si évident à chacun, alors que Sirius l'avait trompé durant toute leur relation. Harry aurait dû refuser net toute possibilité de continuation, d'avenir dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face. Un peu plus et il plongeait en dépression, s'en rendait malade et…

Il ne voulait pas songer à la suite.

— J'espère au moins que vous attendrez pour le mariage… marmonna James en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

 _Oh non_ , se dit Sirius en croisant le regard brillant de Harry, dont la profondeur éclatante délivrait sans pudeur une impatience qui rivalisait avec la sienne. Bientôt.

 _Très bientôt._

 **END !**

.

.

* * *

[1] Prononcez-le à voix haute, c'est marrant LoL (non, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, effectivement…)

[2] Il me semble qu'ici, j'ai fais en sorte que Lily ait eu Harry très tôt, à ses seize ans, mais j'ai la flemme de recalculer !

(PS : J'avais, par mégarde, insérer la Cheminette dans cette fiction qui normalement se passe dans le monde Moldu, navré de cette erreur...)

 **Et voilà voilà pour cette pitite histoire, nian nian et tagada mais bon, je voulais faire quelque chose de court. Je sais bien que ce sujet aurait pu être _beaucoup_ plus développé et travaillé, en insistant sur les sentiments de Sirius pour James, en torturant les personnages dans ce tourbillon mortel que représente l'amour, en exploitant l'histoire en long et en large pour développer les sentiments des protagonistes de ce carré amoureux fascinants !**

 **On voit les flemmards et les travailleurs, heum heum...**

 **Avec amour,  
** **Karrow.**


End file.
